1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for scheduling of device-to-device scheduling assignment in systems which may utilize direct wireless communications between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Device-to-device (D2D) communications include direct wireless communications between UEs either within or beyond the coverage area of a base station. D2D communications may be facilitated by scheduling transmissions from a base station if the devices are within a coverage area. In some cases, D2D communications are utilized by public safety officers such as police, fire and rescue teams, for example.
When a UE is in a certain communications mode, it may be required to receive grants from a base station before transmitting data via D2D communications. For example, a UE may be required to receive grants from the base station when the UE is in mode 1. These grants may indicate which resources the UE should use for various transmissions in D2D communications.